


Feelings

by HGGoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, more like the android and the maker stuff, sorta - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Feelings

他很痛苦，浑身上下每一块骨头都在吱呀作响，疼痛渗入骨髓。但是他身体中没有任何人类的骨头，也没有骨髓，只有支撑着整个身体的架构，它们不是制造疼痛的源头，他不知道疼痛究竟来自哪里。康纳运行了一次诊断检查，但是他的系统完好无损，身体中的每一个组件都运行完美，他处在‘完美’的状况之中。但是他仍在处在疼痛之中，那种感觉难以描述，康纳作为最先进的仿生人，他的系统中编入了基本的医生职能。如果人类向他描述某个身体部位的不适，他可以做出判断，但是他无法判断自己的疼痛。即使他可以，也没有真正的医生可以治疗他。

康纳再次运行了一次系统检查，一切程序运行良好，他不应该‘感觉’到疼痛，即使程序运行出了问题，‘疼痛’也不该是错误程序的反馈。康纳靠着身后的墙面，他应该站直身体，那是他的‘人类’给他下达的命令，但是剧烈的疼痛实在是难以忍受，他几乎无法站立。他的身体告诉他，他可以做到，因为他的腿部组件没有任何问题，他的皮肤是柔软的，就像人类的皮肤，那种完美平衡的柔软，模控生命有一整个庞大的部门来研究制造皮肤的算法。而他的内部，皮肤之下的结构足够坚固，它们足以支撑康纳的身体，但是现在它们却在颤抖。因为疼痛，在颤抖。

卡姆斯基坐在房间的另一侧，他在阅读一本书，那只是一本普通的科幻小说，作者并不出名，书也并不出名。卡姆斯基拥有一个图书馆，他把购买图书的权限交给了康纳，而他手里的那本书是排在所有书的最前面的，原因很简单，书名的第一个字母是A。那是康纳购买的第一本书，那时他的程序还很简单，他也并不叫做康纳，他被创造出来的唯一目的是，‘购买图书’——按照字母顺序，所以当他开始购买所有以字母A为开头的图书时，卡姆斯基手中的那本书不知道为什么成为了康纳购入的第一本。但是康纳知道那本书很无聊，因为卡姆斯基没有全身心地在阅读，他在喝酒，而且他停留在同一页上太久了，那页书的内容无论如何不可能有趣到让他久久地停留在上面。

自从他上次翻页，已经过去了五分钟。康纳身体上的疼痛开始缓慢地消退，他的双腿停止了颤抖，他的不需要继续支撑着墙面维持站立的姿势。这次的诊断和之前的每一次都一样，他是模控生命最先进的一型仿生人，他身体的组件配合完美，运行正常。刚才那种感觉，就像是沉入海底，压强逐渐增大，有什么东西在试图把你压碎。现在所有困扰着他的疼痛又突然消失，他重新浮上了水面。不过平静没有持续太久，他的心跳加速了，康纳就像所有的仿生人一样，拥有一颗心脏，一颗跳动的心脏。如果它停了下来，或者速度减慢，那就意味着他的系统出现了问题，但是心脏，仿生人的心脏，是不会跳动过快的，它们跳动，它们停止，它们变得缓慢，但是它们永远不会加速跳动。仿生人的心脏只有一个功能——跳动。仅此而已，看起来那颗心脏像是承担了把蓝血泵到仿生人的身体组件中的功能，但是事实并不是如此。人类想要一个拥有心脏跳动的仿生人，所以模控生命就提供给了他们心脏跳动的仿生人。就像是柔软的皮肤，除了提供特殊需求的仿生人，其他的仿生人都没有什么理由拥有这种皮肤，也不需要颜色，但是这是人类的需求，所以仿生人拥有了和人类一样的皮肤。

他开始出汗。

所有的仿生人都拥有汗腺，但是没有百分之百地模拟人类的汗腺，仿生人身体上只有一小部分皮肤可以分泌汗水。额头，腋下，掌心以及其他一些地方。如果是用于性爱的仿生人，他们拥有汗腺的地方会更多一些。康纳身上有一个开关，像他这样的仿生人，人类通常不会把‘汗水’的开关打开，他们不想要一个在工作时把汗水弄得到处都是的仿生人。但是卡姆斯基把它打开了，他不仅是把开关打开，而是确保康纳了解到，卡姆斯基是想要把这个开关打开的。如果这是他的‘人类’所需的，那么康纳就不会自己改变设置。最开始的是他的掌心开始变得有些潮湿，他的身体中只有一种液体，蓝血，当蓝血被消耗的时候，他的身体会处理掉废弃液体，但是同时他会存储一些，这些就是仿生人的泪水，汗水，唾液以及其他一些体液的来源。他的身体会把蓝色的液体处理成不同颜色，不同形式的液体。现在他的手心，开始缓慢地分泌处理之后的透明液体。

他的额头也渗出了一层薄汗。他们慢慢地聚集在一起，顺着他的鼻梁，眼角，流了下去。一点液体流进了他的嘴里，他‘尝到’了液体的‘味道’。康纳接收到了液体中的信息，‘康纳型仿生人 汗水’。他的心脏跳动得越来越快了，康纳觉得自己的心脏已经快要冲出他的胸口了，即使他知道这是不可能的，但是这是现在最合适的形容。他终于得到了故障的反馈，但是反馈故障的组件并不是他的心脏，而是他的视觉系统。他的世界陷入了黑暗之中，康纳运行了诊断，他发现他的视觉系统停止了运行，他试着重新启动，但是他失败了。康纳的系统是和卡姆斯基豪宅的系统相连的，他检查了一遍房屋的智能系统，一切灯光运行无误，所以确实是他的视觉系统出现了问题。如果他不能自我修复，他需要联系他的’人类‘。康纳把自己连接到了这栋房屋的监控系统之中，他可以通过客厅的摄像头看到卡姆斯基已经从沙发上站了起来，正在朝自己的方向走来。

“把它关掉。”卡姆斯基注意到了自己头顶随着他移动而移动的摄像头，他对康纳说。

康纳不需要他的‘人类’说第二遍，他切断了自己和监控系统的连接，他陷入了完全的黑暗之中。

“我的视觉系统出现了故障，我无法自我修复。”康纳说。他什么都看不到，但是他可以听到卡姆斯基的声音，他的脚步声，他的呼吸声，甚至他的心跳声。

“我知道，康纳。”卡姆斯基的手捧着康纳的脸颊，那个仿生人的皮肤很温暖，上面有尚未干透的汗水。“我会把你修好的，但是现在我需要你待在这里。我会回来的。”

“你什么时候回来？”康纳问。这句话听起来像是一个被父母独自留在家中的孩子，但是他这么问，完全是为了获取信息。

“当它准备好的时候。”

“当什么准备好的时候？”

卡姆斯基没有回答，他似乎轻轻地笑了一下，因为康纳听到一声短促的鼻息，接着是卡姆斯基渐远的脚步声，他离开了。康纳独自一个人站在客厅里，这栋豪宅中再没有其他人类。但是他知道自己不是唯一的仿生人，在地下一层的工作室中，还有很多仿生人，但是他们都还是处在研发之中的为完成品，在卡姆斯基的家中，像康纳这样服务于人类的仿生人，只有克洛伊。她是最开始的仿生人，是一切的起点。

黑暗不应该是难以忍受的。他不经常体会到这种黑暗的感觉，在他成为‘康纳’之后，他的视觉系统被关闭过几次，但是同时的，他整个系统都是关闭的状态，他什么都‘感觉’不到，最多只是一次眨眼，一次缓慢地眨眼，世界灰暗了下去，接着又明亮了起来。但是现在不同，现在就像是世界陷入了永恒的黑暗之中。卡姆斯基说，他会把他修好的。但是康纳却无法停止自我检测，他看着结果一次又一次出现的‘故障’二字，他开始变得焦虑，不安。他不应该有这种‘感觉’的，这不是他的程序设定，没有一个仿生人是被设定成可以感觉的，更不用说那些负面情绪。仿生人一切行动都是‘反应’，当人类逃跑的时候，是因为人类开始恐惧，当仿生人逃跑的时候，是因为仿生人陷入危险。他们不会‘感觉’到恐惧。

但是现在康纳想逃跑，他想逃出这个黑暗的环境。但是康纳知道，他所在的地方百分之百的安全，这里是模控生命的创始人卡姆斯基的家，所有的安保系统都是最先进的，他不可能面对任何危险，即使真的有任何危险，警察也会在最短的时间内赶到，甚至如果有人毁掉了康纳，他的上传到云端的记忆会再次下载到另外一个康纳型仿生人中。他没有处在任何可能的危险之中，但是他想逃跑。他在害怕。

他想把自己连接到监控系统之中，但是他的‘人类’说了不。

康纳的心跳渐渐趋于平稳，但是一切都没有结束。原本停止出汗的掌心变得更加潮湿，就好像有什么东西悄悄地爬上了他的皮肤，一种奇怪的冲动驱使着康纳想去伸手抱紧自己的肩膀，安抚自己。他在颤抖。他在流汗。他处在疼痛之中，他身处黑暗，他深陷孤独。

他在哭。

一遍又一遍的自我诊断，得到的只有一个不变的结果。没有任何数据可以解释他的所有症状，所有感觉。就像涨潮的海水，康纳无处躲藏。

他在经历着所有的疼痛，他的头随着他的心跳在突突得发疼，他的肩膀，有什么东西紧紧握着他肩膀的关节，他的身体结构摩擦着，那是一种无法描述的疼痛。他的胃——仿生人除了心脏以外，没有任何实体的内脏，但是他的腹部，就好像重拳砸在上面，模拟出来的肌肉扭曲着。接着是他的膝盖，他们发出了令人不安的响声，如同缺乏润滑油的关节，咔拉，咔拉。这些疼痛彻彻底底地淹没了他，他不应该感受到呼吸不畅，但是这就是他此时真正的感觉。

……

“康纳。”

他听到有人在叫他的名字。康纳的声音分析系统没有任何故障，他却无法判断是谁的声音。

“康纳。”

那个人再次叫着他的名字。这次他听出来了，是卡姆斯基。这时康纳才发现自己已经跪在了地上，他弯着腰，身体蜷缩了起来。光明来得很突然，一瞬间他周围的世界重新变得清晰起来，但是康纳却觉得双眼有些模糊，他很快得就意识到了那不是他的视觉系统的问题，而是他眼睛上的泪水模糊了上面的传感器。

他刚才在哭。他仍然在哭。

随着他视觉系统的恢复，那些如山倾的疼痛一下子趋于最大化，又在眨眼之间，消失了。但是那些感觉没有消失得彻底，反而在康纳的系统之中留下了什么更深的痕迹，他能感觉到疼痛曾经在那里。卡姆斯基离他很近，康纳跪在地上，他的‘人类’也蹲伏下身体，卡姆斯基能看到康纳脸上没有干透的泪水，还有鼻梁上一小片刻意设计出来的雀斑，他看起来就像是真实的人类。

“发生了什么？”康纳问。他的声音嘶哑，如果卡姆斯基不去查看系统的话，他无法分辨那是康纳的系统在模拟他哭过之后的声音，还是康纳自己做的决定。这之间没有任何微妙的区别。

“你还知道你是谁吗？”卡姆斯基问。

“我是康纳。模控生命的仿生人。”他的哭腔就像是任何一个真实的人类。

“我是谁？”

“卡姆斯基先生，模控生命的创始人，我的创造者。”康纳回答。

“你知道刚刚发生了什么吗？”

“我的视觉系统出现了故障……”康纳如实回答。

“不，我是说，你知道你刚刚‘感觉’到了什么吗？”卡姆斯基打断了康纳的话。

“我……”康纳有些混乱，他应该可以回答这个问题的，但是他发现，他不知道这个问题的答案，“我刚刚‘感觉’到了什么？”

“‘人类’。你刚刚经历了一次‘人类’。”卡姆斯基脸上露出微笑，“痛苦，焦虑，恐惧，孤独，所有的负面情绪。你刚刚体会到了成为人类的‘感觉’。”

“但是‘感觉’不在我的系统之中，我没有被设计成去体会这些‘感觉’。”康纳越发地不解了。

“人类生来也不是为了去感受这些负面情绪的，没错，人类出生的时候是在哭泣的，但那不是痛苦的哭泣。”卡姆斯基站了起来，他低头看着康纳，但是在康纳眼里，他却像是仰着头的。

“我不明白。”康纳说。

“你会明白的。有一天你会明白的。”卡姆斯基说。“总有一天你会独自一个人经历这所有的一切，所有的痛苦。那个时候，你就是手握开关的人了，没有人会帮你关掉它。你需要做出你自己的选择。但是，”卡姆斯基停顿了一下，“但是，不是现在。”

卡姆斯基把康纳的系统关闭了，他看到了上面最后一条记录。

2028年9月20日，19点25分，康纳型仿生人 系统停止运行。


End file.
